


Homemade Disney Magic

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A WILD DIA APPEARS!, Disney References, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Disney, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, kanamari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Mari decides to surprise her girlfriend Kanan with some recreated Disney romance.





	Homemade Disney Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my AMAZING beta and friend, KarryMaster!
> 
> So, this was originally gonna be a NozoEli fic, but I decided to change it since I haven't written anything for my other OTP, KanaMari, and they are seriously lacking in the fanfiction department! Anyway though, the story of how the idea for this fic came to be is a simple math problem. 
> 
> Disney Withdrawl + Disney Movie Marathon + Adorable OTPs = This Fic ♥

“Oh this is the scary part!” Mari whispered, cuddling into Kanan as the movie played on the screen.

“Calm down Mari, It’s just a movie” Kanan chuckled quietly.

It was a cold, stormy day and Kanan and Mari had spent the entire day cuddling on the couch and watching Disney movies underneath a large quilt blanket in their pajamas. Complete with two empty cups of hot cocoa and an empty bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table, Mari and Kanan both silently agreed that this day had been perfect.

“That was such a good movie,” Kanan spoke a few minutes, letting go of Mari so she could stretch. Her body was a bit stiff after sitting in the same position for over an hour. “Don’t you think so?”

“Yea it was, you know you and Lady are kinda similar.” Mari smirked as she compared the girl to the Disney dog.

“If you’re implying that I look like a Cocker Spaniel then you better get ready to find yourself a new girlfriend,” Kanan told Mari.

“Well you do have a tail.” Mari reached behind Kanan and began pulling playfully on the tail that was attached to the unicorn footy pajamas the bluenette was wearing, which coordinated with the dragon one that Mari was wearing.

“I’ll sue you if you don’t stop touching my tail!” Kanan yelled playfully tossing a pillow at her girlfriend as she did.

“Would you rather me touch something else?” Mari had a mischievous gleam in her eyes that Kanan knew all too well. Kanan then felt a hand graze her backside and her eyes widened.

“M-Mari!” Kanan stuttered, her face turning bright red. Mari removed her hand and laughed, kissing Kanans’ burning cheek.

“It’s joke!” Mari said playfully in English. “You look nothing like a Cocker Spaniel, I would say if anything you look like Stitch.” She smirked the blue Disney alien in her mind.

“You’re lucky I’m nice otherwise I would compare you to a Disney animal and see how you like it.” Kanan said thinking in her mind what Disney animal to compare her girlfriend to anyway. At the moment she was thinking Simba as a cub.

“I’m teasing. You don’t look like anybody in those Disney movies.” Kanans’ face fell slightly. Even if she didn’t look like any of the Disney princesses, she would’ve liked to be compared to one, but she would never tell Mari that. “You are so much more beautifuller than those princesses”

 “You are so sweet, but you know that wasn’t good grammar, right?” Kanan asked her girlfriend.

“Yes I know, just ignore that and focused on the fact that I said you were prettier than a Disney princess,” Mari said with a huff and crossed her arms.

“Thank you.” Kanan smiled kissing Mari cheek.

“You know, I’m surprised you’re such a Disney fan,” Mari mentioned. “We never watched them as kids or anything.”

“I like the romance,” Kanan whispered. She didn’t know why she was acting so shy about this, especially around Mari, but her love of Disney and fairytales was something she always kept hidden from her friends. “I mean every little girl wants to live in a fairytale, be swept up in a spontaneous romantic event and have a happily ever after, right?”

“Oh Kanan.” Mari couldn’t believe something like that was coming out of her girlfriends mouth. Kanan always seemed like the type of girl who didn’t like fairytales and that sort of thing, but here she was proving her wrong. Mari placed a hand on the girls cheek and kissed her sweetly. “That’s the sweetest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Well, just don’t tell anyone, you know Dia will make fun of me forever if she found out,” Kanan chuckled not even wanting to know what their friend would do if she had heard this.

“It’ll be our secret.” Mari smiled. “So, you want to watch another movie?” Mari had already asked that question many times already. The first time had been right after they finished watching Aladdin that morning, the question led to them watching many more animated, and non-animated, Disney movies throughout the day.

“No, it’s getting late. I should head home before the storm gets too bad.” Kanan sighed getting up from the couch.

“No Kanan, stay and cuddle,” Mari grabbed her girlfriends hand and pouted up at her “If you don’t stay I might just die!”

“From what?” Kanan laughed wondering where her girlfriend was going.

“From girlfriend withdrawal syndrome!” Kanan simply rolled her eyes at the dramatic answer and continued gather her things.

“Mari, if I stay any longer I won’t ever leave.” She chuckled, but the gleam that appeared in Mari’s eyes told Kanan that it was Mari was hoping would happen. “Sorry Mari.” She sighed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a rain jacket over her pajamas.

“Are you covering up so you won’t make people jealous over the pajamas that your sexy girlfriend bought you?” Mari teased. Kanan just rolled her eyes. “Do you have to go?” She frowned

“Yes Mari.” The blonde huffed in defeat and walked Kanan to the door. “Maybe tomorrow I will come back and we can watch the live action Beauty and the Beast.”

“The one with Emma Watson?” Mari asked.

“Is there another one?” Kanan asked honestly curious.

“No, see you tomorrow,” Mari said seeming happy with this agreement.

“Bye Mari, I’ll send you a text when I get home.” Kanan leaned in and gave Mari a peck on the lips before opening an umbrella and stepping out into the rain. Mari closed the door with a click and broke out into a smile, the gears in her blonde head turning as she looked over at the stack of Disney movies sitting in the corner.

**xKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIx**

“Tada!” Mari smiled, her arms extended in a dramatic pose. They were on the beach outside Mari’s house and somehow the blonde had managed to get a small table and chairs set up outside all by herself. The table had a white and red checkerboard pattern tablecloth on top with two tall candles giving the area a soft glow under the dark, starry sky.

“What is this?” Kanan wondered. “I didn’t forget our anniversary, did I?” Kanan wondered aloud. Mari chuckled and shook her head.

“No, no! I just wanted to do something romantic.” Mari grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her to the table.

“Wait why are our seats so close together?” Kanan asked her. Both seats were right beside each other, which was unusual since usually chairs sat across from each other.

“Because I want to be next to you during our romantic dinner, now hush up and sit down,” Mari commanded. The bluenette chuckled and sat down beside her girlfriend.

“So, where’s the food for this romantic dinner?” Kanan asked with a smirk, thinking Mari had messed up and forgotten about the food.

“It’s coming right now, look.” Mari pointed out to a dark figure walking toward them, holding a tray. As it got closer they could tell that the figure was wearing a black tux and was holding a plate of food in its hands. Kanan had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when she saw that it was Dia.

“As you requested, one large plate of spaghetti and meatballs with two forks.” Dia said stiffly, placing a large plate of pasta between the two girls. Dia stood there for a few moments trying to avoid Mari’s smirking face.

“Oh Dia, aren’t you forgetting something?” Kanan looked between the two with curiosity, wondering what the two girls had planned. Clearly it was something Dia wasn’t happy about but looking at the pleasure in Maris’ face and the defeated look on Dias’ told Kanan that her best friend wouldn’t fight Mari on this.

“What is going on?” Kanan finally voiced. Dia gave a heavy sigh and pulled a violin from underneath the table. “Why does Dia have her violin?” She asked Mari. Her question was answered a moment later when Dia started playing a soft melody, a melody that sounded vaguely familiar.

“Come on, lets eat!” Mari picked up her fork and started twirling some pasta. Kanan felt her stomach rumble and quickly followed suit in eating up the Italian dish. Mari watched Kanan carefully as she ate, slyly twirling her fork around just the right piece of pasta and sticking it in her mouth just as Kanan did the same with the other end of the noodle. Kanan slurped the long noodle, only to find herself being pulled toward Mari, who was on the other end. Before Kanan could react, Mari’s lips were on hers with a single pasta noodle between their lips.

“Mari!” Kanan laughed, pulling away a moment later. “What was that about?”

“What do you mean? We just happened to eat the same piece of spaghetti, that’s all” Mari smiled innocently. Kanan laughed at her girlfriends’ antics and continued to eat her dinner. They ate peacefully for a short while as Dia played her violin, Kanan still wondering absentmindedly what song it was. Kanan was brought out of her thoughts when she heard some movement coming from beside her and looked over to see Mari bent over their shared plate, moving a meatball from her side of the plate to Kanans’ side with her nose.

“Mari!” Kanan laughed at the action and it was only then that she realized the song Dia was playing was Bella Notte. Mari looked up with a grin, a small bit of tomato sauce covering the tip of her nose. “You got something there.” She chuckled, using her finger to wipe the sauce away. “You are unbelievable sometimes.”

“But that’s what you like most about me right?” Mari teased. Kanans’ only response was a laugh and a shake of her head before grabbing her fork to finish eating.

**xKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIx**

It had only been a few days since the Lady and The Tramp reenactment, but little did Kanan know her girlfriend wasn’t going to leave things at that. Kanan had no clue that as she stepped out of her house that morning, her girlfriend was watching her behind a tree, waiting patiently under the dark early morning sky.

“Perfect,” Kanan said softy to herself. She was still wearing her pajamas as she stood on the porch of her beach house, gazing out at the quiet sea. She walked down the steps to the beach and began moving her body, dancing to the sound of the waves hitting the beach.

This was something Kanan did quite often, which Mari only knew because of their many sleepovers overs the years. The dancing Kanan was doing wasn’t quite the same as what they did with Aquors though, instead it was more soft and slow, as if she was listening to a lullaby play in her head.

Mari took a small speaker out of her pocket and walked over to the house, placing it on the banister quietly. She took out her phone and hit play on the song as she silently walked toward Kanan. The girl was so wrapped up in her dance that she didn’t notice the song that started playing.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.” Kanans’ eyes flew open when she heard a voice singing, spinning around only to be surprised by Mari standing behind her, with a hand extended out to her. Kanans’ eyes softened and she let out a giggle, grabbing Mari’s hand with her own.

“I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,” Kanan sang, spinning Mari into her body, catching her with her other hand. She kissed her temple before spinning her back out again and grabbing her around the waist.

The two began dancing to the song, twirling and laughing as they attempted to dance as gracefully as Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. As they danced the sun started coming up, turning the sky a soft orange and the sea a clear blue.

“You’ll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream,” The two sang in unison, laughing together as they attempted to waltz on the beach.

**xKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIx**

_Clink. Clink. Clink_

Kanans’ eyes opened slowly in response to the soft noise that was echoing through her room. She looked over at her clock on her bedside table and groaned when she saw that it was 1:45 in the morning. Kanan rolled over onto her side and shoved a pillow over her head in hopes of blocking out the noise.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Kanan felt her bed move, then heard feet quietly move away from the bed. She heard the window open and mumbling of voices that continued to keep her awake.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Kanan heard the window and curtain close and the sound of feet running back to the bed. The bluenette couldn’t help but groan when she felt someone shaking her lightly, trying to get her to wake up.

“Kanan, wake up!” Dia shook Kanan a bit harder, glancing back over at the window. Kanan groaned again and reluctantly opened her eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon at this rate.

“Dia shush. You’ll wake Ruby up,” Kanan whispered tiredly, motioning to the tiny redhead asleep on the floor beside the bed. The Kurosawa sisters were staying with Kanan for a week while their parents went on a business trip because they didn’t want the girls home alone for that long.

“Sorry but look out your window!” Dia said hurriedly.

“What?” Kanan said annoyed not getting up and went to put the blanket over her head. Dia took the blanket though away.

“Just go look out your window!” Kanan eyed her curiously and climbed out of bed, careful not to step on Ruby, and hurried with Dia to the window. “Your princess is throwing pebbles.” Dia whispered as Kanan opened the curtain. Much to her surprise, Mari was standing below her second story window with a handful of pebbles in her hand. When she saw Kanan open the curtain she stopped throwing and gave her girlfriend a bright smile.

“Mari? What are you doing?” Kanan asked in a hushed voice, opening the window and leaning out. Mari smirked and puffed out her chest.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” She called out. Dia, who was standing next to the window, rolled her eyes while Kanan simply looked confused.

“Excuse me?” Kanan asked wondering where this was going.

“Oh right, your hair isn’t long enough, let me try something else.” Mari chuckled. “Um…..Rapunzel, Rapunzel….with hair a mane. Climb out your window and…” Mari looked around. “slide down the drain!” Mari puffed out her chest proudly at her impromptu rhyme. Kanan simply looked beside her window at the drain pipe coming down from the roof that ran right alongside her window and then back at Mari with shock. Her parents would kill her if she went out at night without telling them and Mari knew that.

“Well…the feat you ask my dear isn’t easy,” Kanan responded stiffly. “And I won’t respond to your lines, they’re far too cheesy.” Kanans’ lips hinted at a smile before sticking her head back into her room and letting out a breath.

“Well? What does she want?” Dia asked quickly, wondering why Mari needed to speak to Kanan so suddenly.

“She wants me to slide down the drain pipe,” Kanan explained rolling her eyes.

“She wants you to sneak out?” Dia nearly yelled, but a light snore that came from Ruby reminded her to keep her voice down.

“Yes!” Kanan said rolling her eyes.

“That’s so irresponsible though! Your parents would kill you,” Dia huffed. She couldn’t believe how insensitive Mari was being, waking them all up just so she could see her girlfriend in the middle of the night. “I should go outside and scold her for wak…” Dia stopped her short rant when she saw that Kanan wasn’t paying attention, instead she was standing at the window looking through the curtain, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“It’s kind of romantic, isn’t it?” Kanan whispered. “Showing up at your lovers house in the middle of the night and convincing them to sneak out to do who knows what?” Kanan laughed to herself. “You could get in so much trouble for doing it, but at the same time it’s kind of sweet.”

“Go then.” Kanan almost thought she misheard Dia because of how soft she was speaking. Dia was never one to break rules, especially when set forward by parents, but the raven haired girl could see how much Kanan wanted to go. Dia cared deeply for Kanan and Mari, so why she did love rules and wanted to obey them properly, her friends and their happiness were even more important to her.

“Are you serious?” Kanan whispered hurriedly.

“Yes, I’ll cover for you.” Dia smiled and shoved a blanket into the girls arms. “Just make sure you tell me everything tomorrow.” Dia winked and Kanan kissed her cheek excitedly. She threw down the blanket to Mari, climbed out the window and nimbly slid down the drain pipe.

“Thanks Dia!” Kanan called up softly to Dia, waving excitedly before taking off with Mari down the beach.

**xKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIxKANAMARIx**

Mari groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly, wondering why her back had a slight ache in it. It wasn’t until her eyes focused on the leaves hanging above her head that she remembered sneaking out the night before with Kanan.

The two had run off to a park and set up the blanket underneath a tree, not too far away from Kanan’s house, but hidden enough where passersby’s wouldn’t notice them. The girls spent the night talking, playing a game Mari called ‘thumb war of truth’ (the loser of the thumb war has to answer a question truthfully), and simply enjoying each other’s company before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

“Kanan,” Mari whispered, turning around to face her girlfriend. “Time to wake up princess.” Mari leaned over and kissed Kanans’ lips softly, which caused the girl to let out a quiet moan and slowly open her eyes.

“Mari what are you doing?” She chuckled tiredly.

“I’m waking up my Sleeping Beauty with true loves kiss,” Mari explained.

“Why are you so obsessed with recreating Disney scenes recently?” Kanan asked, sitting up.

“Every girl deserves to be treated like a princess, but my girl deserves to be treated like a Disney princess.” Mari said with a smirk on her face.

“You act as if those are two different things,” Kanan chuckled.

“One is better than the other so will just shut up and take the compliment,” Mari huffed.

“Fine, fine.” Kanan laughed. “Now stop pouting and give your Disney princess a kiss” Kanan teased. Mari smiled and leaned it, she was not one to deny her princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
